dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Marc Thompson
|birthplace = Webster, New York, U.S. |family = Lesley Grogan (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = New York |active = 1997-present |status = Active }}Marc Thompson (born May 20, 1975) is an American voice actor who has worked for 4Kids Entertainment, NYAV Post and DuArt Film & Video. Some of his major roles include Kevin Thompson, Anthony DeMartino, Timothy O'Neill in Daria. He voiced Casey Jones in the 2003 version of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoons and video games. He is the narrator of numerous Star Wars audio books including the Legacy of the Force and Fate of the Jedi series. He earned his BFA from New York University's Tisch School of the Arts in 1997 Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Professor Avalon, Knut (4Kids Dub) **Brafilius, Nex, Knut, Additional Voices (DuArt/3Beep Dub) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Dante Vale, Cherit, Stack, The Betrayer, Santiago, Clemets, Mallory, Additional Voices Animated Films *''Gladiformers'' (2007) - Mora Jarte, Supremebot #3, Supremebot #7 *''The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice'' (2016) - Shaman, Lokum, Hippie, Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''The Legend of Snow White'' (1994-1995) - Jolly (2nd voice; eps. 15-52) (US Dub) *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Tenma (ep. 202), Brad Van Darn (ep. 203), Ken (ep. 246), Kail (ep. 272) *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Attila (eps. 1-3) *''Magical DoReMi'' (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Don Krieg (4Kids Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Duke Devlin, Gansley (eps. 98-113), Rafael, Valon *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Basil, Ados, En Tao, Magnet, Green Garaham *''Mew Mew Power'' (2002-2003) - Marco (ep. 9) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Rico (ep. 6), Mr. Big (ep. 33), Colonel Hansen (eps. 44-45), Royce (ep. 57), Kenny (ep. 69), Ken (ep. 87), Maxie (eps. 97-98), Kent (ep. 103), Jump (ep. 126), Gavin (ep. 127), Mitch Mitchum (ep. 138) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) - Kid Muscle, D-Struction, Eskara, Ramenman, Tyrannoclaw *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (2003) - Haira *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Metarex Viper (ep. 62) *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Sorcerer (ep. 1), Father (ep. 6) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2004-2008) - Chazz Princeton (eps. 90-155), Ojama Green, Kagemaru, Frost, Male Yubel, Sartyr, Dimitri, Kyle Jables/The D, Mr. Huffington (ep. 9), Pierre the Gambler (ep. 43), Mr. Shroud (ep. 65), Franz (ep. 85), Orlando (ep. 86), Maitre'D (ep. 90), Burgundy (ep. 138) *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Saturn, Mitchell (ep. 90), Angie's Father (ep. 98), Mr. Honcho (ep. 126), Train Conductor (ep. 130), Sinnoh League Referee (ep. 183-189), Additional Voices *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) - Seth, Foolscap, Tommy K. (ep. 7), Louis XIII (eps. 71-74) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008-2011) - Roman Goodwin, Sayer, Tenzen Yanagi, Broder, Dr. Schmidt, Hunter Pace, Kaz, Nicolas, Zone, Hanson (ep. 3), Mr. Izinski (ep. 40), Don Piero (ep. 69), Dobocle (ep. 73) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Dun (ep. 2), Toppi (ep. 4), Bandit Boss (ep. 9), Rodimus (ep. 10), Shabranigdo (ep. 13) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Unova Pokédex, Don George, Dr. Zager, Sally's Father (ep. 21), Antonio (eps. 39-42), Toby (ep. 53), Mr. Hatterly (ep. 80), Mr. Gold (ep. 82), Shepherd (eps. 90-92), Horatio (eps. 90-92), Mikael (eps. 103-104), Travon (ep. 113), Agent Tedesco (ep. 125), Carlton (ep. 132) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2014) - Astral, Mr. Heartland, Dark Mist, The Door, Alito, Girag *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Chester (ep. 20), Farrell (ep. 20), McGinty (eps. 30-31), Remo (ep. 126) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' (2014-2017) - Frederick, Barrett, Captain Cutter, Sergey Volkov, Additional Voices *''Pokémon Sun & Moon'' (2016-present) - Samson Oak, Heel Beard (ep. 81) Additional Voices Anime Shorts *''Let's Go! Tamagotchi'' (2007) - Ichigotchi, Pen Machine (ep. 2), Purple Servant (ep. 10), Building (ep. 12) OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Taiso, Additional Voices (NYAV Post Dub) *''Freedom'' (2006-2008) - Dorowa *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Conroy Haagensen *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Degwin Sodo Zabi, Roger Aznable, Cozun Graham, Erdush (ep. 6) Anime Films *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' (1997) - Brother *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2001) - White *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Giratina & the Sky Warrior'' (2008) - Newton Graceland, Additional Voices *''Mai Mai Miracle'' (2009) - Tosuke Aoki, Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Arceus & the Jewel of Life'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' (2010) - Goone, Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time'' (2010) - Kagemaru, Roman Goodwin *''Pokémon the Movie: Black/White - Victini & Reshiram/Zekrom'' (2011) - Zekrom, Reshiram, Additional Voices *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King'' (2012) - Sir Raban, Major General, Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' (2012) - Kyurem, Additional Voices *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey'' (2012) - Sir Raban, Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Genesect & the Legend Awakened'' (2013) - Genesect Shock Drive, Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction'' (2014) - Ninja Riot *''Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion & the Mechanical Marvel'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions'' (2016) - Duke Devlin, Bakura's Father *''Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You!'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Mazinger Z: Infinity'' (2018) - Baron Ashura (Male) *''Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us'' (2018) - Mayor Oliver External Links *Marc Thompson at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Marc Thompson on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for DuArt